BOTTOMS UP
by Cannibal Crow
Summary: The Hangover meets PJATO. It's Nico's 21st birthday, so naturally Percy and the Halfblood gang take him to Vegas to celebrate! What happens when they wake up and one of them is missing? Rated T for language and mild adult content.
1. One: A Very Happy Birthday

**A/N quick run-down. The characters WILL be OOC for obvious reasons. This is a comedy, not meant to be serious but meant to invoke laughs. Nico, though actually somewhere around 83, has hit his physical 21st birthday. They're still demigods, and for the sake of the story, the Gods can not interven unless a dire situation arises. This would be placed under the crossover section, but the only part that's crossed over is the concept. I made up Nico's birthday and guessed the year. He was 11 in TC and was put in the casino at the end of WWII, which was 1945, so I assume his birth year is around 1934. Give or take, of course. Anyway, here's the story!**

**B O T T O M S UP**

**The Hangover**

_pjato-style_

_Chapter One: A Very Happy Birthday_

_Location:_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Apartment of di Angelo, Nico_

_Date:_

_June 14, 2017_

_Occasion:_

_21__st__ Birthday of di Angelo, Nico_

Nico awoke to a quick, rapid succession of pounding on his apartment door. He groaned, taking a peek at his alarm clock and noting it was only six am. His head flopped lazily back into the pillow, nearly falling back asleep in the comfort of his ebon pillows before being reawoken by the noisy thumping once again. With something similar to a growl, he sat up and threw his legs over the side of his bed and stretched, relishing in the feeling before standing and padding to the door. His apartment wasn't anything lavish or ritzy, but wasn't a roach room you'd see in a horror flick. Nico made a decent enough salary working for his father's 'record company' and, amazingly, spent his money wisely. Being the son of Hades did have such perks.

The pounding continued without a pause and he momentarily wondered if the person's hand was growing tired or aching. With a scowl he called out to the incessent visitor.

_"Hold your horses, I'm coming I'm coming."_

He grinned slightly when the barrage of noise halted, only to glare fiercely at the door when it continued again, accompanied by what seemed to be kicking and various other knocks. _'There has to be more then one of them...'_ He grew slightly wary and cautious of the awaiting intruders and quickly scoped out one of his stygian daggers resting on a mantle by the door, for protective purposes of course. Icy fingers wrapped around the hilt as he reached for the locks. He could faintly hear one of them talking. The voice sounded vaguely familiar and masculine. _'Guys, just let me pick the lock, it'll be so much faster and we'll be out of here no time!' _ Then came another, different voice, chuckling before talking. _'This is more fun! He'll be pissed by the time he opens the door!' _ He could make out vague laughter as he slid open the locks and swung the door open. There was little time for action when he suddenly bombarded by a barrage of people and a chorus of 'Happy birthdays!' A hard slap on the back had his dagger dropping to the floor and he was stunned by the sudden crowding of his living room. There had to be at least twelve people, himself excluded, making themselves comfortable. From what he seen there was his cousins, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. Then there was Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Will Solace, son of Apollo, the two brothers Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes and their half brother Chris Rodriguez, his girlfriend Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, Travis' girlfriend, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Percy's friend and satyr, Grover Underwood, Percy's cyclopse half-brother, Tyson, and Pollux, son of Dionysus.

With a quick sweep of the room, he noticed that Travis was rifling through his cd's, looking for one he clarified as 'awesome', his brother was nowhere to be seen, which, quite frankly, scared him. Will was lounging across his couch, one leg hanging over the arm rest and the other dangling over the edge of the couch, and he was using his arms as a make-shift pillow. Thalia was sitting on a kitchen chair, looking around lazily with a half-smirk, half-grin. Katie seemed to be on the hunt for Connor, making sure he wasn't doing anything considered 'illegal' while Pollux and Chris were rummaging through his fridge and cabinets. Clarisse was leaning on the edge of his kitchen table, leaning on her spear. The simple fact that it was Clarisse with a spear in his apartment made him wary. Tyson was standing next to Percy, eating peanut butter directly out of the extra large jar. Grover was critically inspecting the few plants he received from Persephone, though she could tell she was bitter about it. Finally, Percy was lounging lackidasically on his armchair with Annabeth perched comfortably on his lap. Nico raised his dark eyebrows at the unexpected gathering, speechless for a moment at the sudden chaos so early in the morning. Hades, he hasn't had to get up this early since his days at Camp Half-Blood!

_"Why the fuck are you all in my apartment at six in the morning? Not that I'm unhappy to see you all, but I was sleeping, y'know."_

There was a pause in the flurry of movement as they look at him. A round of laughter echoed from most of them, causing Nico to blush slightly. What? Did he say something funny?

_"Dude, it's your twenty-first birthday! Why the Hades do you think we're here?"_

The words came from his oh-so eloquent cousin Perseus. At the moment, Nico had felt like face-palming. He had known it was his birthday today, but with all the sudden action, it had left his mind. He cracked a half grin and scratched the back of his head and looked down, finally realizing he was still in his boxers. Heat rose in his face at the thought of all of them seeing him in his underwear. Now, he wasn't shy, but that doesn't mean he wants to walk around in front of twelve of his friends and family just about naked. Before he could even speak, Annabeth was talking quickly.

_"We planned a party for you, so I suggest you go get dressed and packed."'_

She grinned up at Nico happily from her spot, though he could see the mildly concealed excitement sparking in her gray eyes. He was about to question why he needed to pack for a party but didn't for the simple fact that he both trusted Annabeth and he wanted to put on some close. Quick. He shuffled off to his room, finding Katie reprimanding Connor and the aforementioned Stoll pouting, holding a knapsack full of an assortment of stuff. Whether it was Nico's stuff he was trying to take or if it was stuff he was planting for Nico to _find,_ he didn't know.

_"Hey Connor, touch my shit or plant anything that'll irritate me and I'll kick your ass. Just thought I'd let ya know. Now get the hell out of my room, I need to get dressed."_

Connor glared playfully at Nico before he tossed something in his direction and bounded out of the room. Katie rolled her eyes, though she was grinning, and apologized before leaving and closing the door. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and looked at what he had caught from Connor. It was a small plastic bag with a number of small pills in it. There were a mess of different colors, most of which were a light blue color. Upon closer inspection he realized the light blue ones had the batman symbol on it and he couldn't help but smirk. Somehow Connor had found out his favorite fictional character was indeed Batman. The rest varied in shape, size, and color. Some were light blue with a bow and arrow, others were gray and had what appeared to be Medusa on them, and a couple were even white and triangular with an 'X' on it. That was when he realized what these little things were. Ecstasy. Now Nico wasn't one to do drugs and he only drank recreationally for special occasions. He may be an adult now, but that doesn't stop monsters from attacking him every now and again. Just like every other adult camper, he preferred to stay in shape and aware of his surroundings. Most of the adult campers were in his apartment right now! However, he was willing to try just about anything once and just once.

With a shake of his head, he put on a pair of dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt. After putting on his shoes, his skull ring, which doubled as his stygian sword, and strapping a dagger to his side, he put the baggie in his pocket and he pulled out a dufflebag from his closet. Then he realized he didn't know how long he was going to be gone for. With a shrug he shoved in a couple changes of close and extra shoes in the bag. Hey, you would be surprised how many things can happen to make you lose one or both of your shoes. He grabbed the black duffle and left his room, flicking of the light just before closing the door with an audible 'thud'. There was a chorus of 'shh's', which made him grin, knowing very well what was coming. As he walked into his living room he was actually surprised to see how well everyone hid. The only person he could see was Tyson, but that was because he was much bigger than everyone else and he tried to hide behind a curtain. There was a moment of silence before he let the duffle bag hit the floor. As if that were the switch, everyone popped out of their hiding spots and screamed simueltaneously, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Even though he knew it was coming, he still jumped at all the sudden shouting.

The crowd of people patted him on the back, punched his shoulder, and Katie gave a friendly peck on the cheek while Percy ruffled his hair, much to his irritation. He was suddenly pushed into the kitchen where a cake at least two feet tall sat precariously on his small table. It was stunning in design, like something you'd see off of t.v. or in a magazine. No, even better. There was what appeared to be a river actually running down the entire cake and many other intricate details. At the very top...His eyes popped open and he started laughing hysterically before choking out a question.

_"Who the Hades is that? Is that me or Fabio?"_

At the very top, looking very much like a man you'd see on the cover of a romance novel, stood a figurine. The long black hair was actually flowing in the nonexistant wind. His little white button up shirt was mysteriously open and flying around with the hair. He was posed in a 'heroic' stance with rippling muscles and a sword stabbed into the cake. There was a chorus of laughter and someone slapped him upside the head playfully.

_"Alright, times up! Grab cake if you want and let's get this shit on the road!"_

He could see that Percy was visibly excited to get going, he was bouncing up and down. That was cut short when Annabeth reminded him that gifts still needed to be open because some weren't making the trip with them. Nico grimaced slightly. He wasn't one to receive gifts often, so when he did it was awkward for him. It felt as if he needed to repay them or something. Thalia elbowed her way to the front and grinned wickedly. It was amusing to see how much smaller she was than everyone else, considering she was still physically fifteen.

_"Hey Deadboy, happy birthday, here ya go. I can't make the trip. Lady Artemis needs me and doesn't 'condone' with what they planned, sorry man."_

Her freckled nose wrinkled as she air quoted 'condone'. She handed him a small, silver wrapped package before leaning against the table, avoiding the cake.

_"S'all good, can't be everywhere at once, eh? Thanks."_

He grinned a little awkwardly as he unwrapped the package. Inside was a silver ring with a sky blue gem in the center.

_"It took a while to convince my dad to let me give you that, but when you wear it you can go on a plane with getting blasted. It isn't permenant though, so once you use it up it'll dissolve, so ya better watch it."_

She grinned and he stared at it in wonder. He wasn't intending on going on a plane anytime soon, but it would definitely come in handy when the time comes. He grinned back and thanked her. It went that way for the rest of the guests, each gave him a unique gift. Percy gave him a set of keys, telling him it was to a boat in which he could use and not get capsized, earning a glare and a playful punch from Thalia, calling him a 'show-off'. Annabeth had given him a necklace in the form of dogtags that would 'help him retain anything he reads'. That would definitely come in handy with work and school. He put the charm on before recieving his gift from Will. It appeared to be an iPod made out of solid gold with pure silver lining and obsidian detailing his father's symbol, the Helm. It apparently had an infinite amount of memory, could download any song instantly, play whatever popped into his head automatically, could channel Iris Messages, among other things, and could even contact his father in the Underworld. He decided it was probably one of the greatest gifts ever and thanked Will. From the Stolls and Chris he received a pair of black winged Converse and an 'anti-theft wallet'. It would electrocute anyone attempting to steal it, which they demonstrated to everyone's amusement, would return to his pocket if he lost or dropped it, and could hold anything he desired, within reason, without running out of room. Katie gave him some seeds and told him to plant them when he got back home. She wouldn't say what it was, but said it was a 'surprise'. He was anxious to see what said seeds did. Pollux gave him a card that allowed him to go to just about any liquor or wine store and it would automatically pay for his purchases. Tyson gave him a small mechanical box that when attached to the steering wheel of any vehicle, would take him anywhere he desired, 'just like his big brother's!' Percy commented saying it was the best thing to happen to him driving since the car Poseidon gave him. When Grover stepped up, his hooves clip-clopping against the hardwood floor, he gave Nico a whistle that would sound the help of the nature spirits and nearby satyrs. Finally, Clarisse gave him a black leather wristband that would help him master nearly any fighting style and weapon, though not quite to the extent an Ares child could. She said that maybe then he wouldn't be so pansy and might actually be a challenge one day. Everyone shared a laugh at that.

He thanked them all profusely for the gifts. After speakng for a few minutes, Thalia and Tyson departed. Of course, not before Tyson gave a bone-crushing tearful hug and Thalia gave a firm punch to the arm. Nico rubbed his arm as he closed the door and turned back around to face the remain ten, who looked at him expectantly. He froze, looking from face to face.

_"What?"_

Annabeth pointed to a spot next to the cake and spoke up.

_"It's a present from your father."_

Nico's eyebrows rose incredulously as he strolled forward and looked at the neatly wrapped, expensive looking gift. He was afraid to tear the elegant paper just because of how expensive it looked. With urging, however, he opened the gift and seen something drapped in cloth with a thick envelope resting on top. He picked it up, feeling the rich paper and opened up the wax-sealed flap. The paper inside was equally thick and rich, screaming with the class his father exuded. He looked at the elegant greek script, still marvelling at the fact that his father would send him a gift, let alone sit down and write a letter. The image was almost comical. On the inside was a short note: _'Happy birthday, my son. This is a simple gift to share in the company of friends on such an occasion as this. Be wary, it is stronger than you may think. Once you arrive home again, you will receive your other gift. Enjoy your birthday and the gifts received. -Lord Hades"_

Even with the uncharacteristic letter and tone of word written, his father still insisted on signing with his godly title. It made him grin a little bit. He put the letter back and set it down before moving the cloth and lifting up what was lying beneath. It was a smooth, black bottle with a silver and deep ruby label. The name was written in a language he didn't quite understand, though from the date he could tell it was _extremely _ old. Wine. From the age alone, he could tell collectors and connoisseurs alike would kill or pay ridiculous amounts of money for. Pollux came forward and Nico let him work his magic. He watched the blonde male nimbly open the bottle, no corkscrew needed, and he seemed to be inspecting the liquid in various ways. Smelling, tasting, even listening as he swirled it around in the bottle. Travis mimicked the motions, earning a muted laugh from his full brother and a slap from his girlfriend. Finally, the violet-eyed son of Dionysus broke the silence, talking rather excitedly, something uncommon for the rest to see.

_"Nico! This stuff is unheard of nowadays! It used to be served back in the days of Theseus, Hercules, and Perseus. It was only served at the most special of occasions, such as the Godly coronation of Hercules. Oh man, I never thought I'd actually see this stuff in my life. There's an extract of nectar, silver f-"_

He was cut-off by Clarisse slamming open the door.

_"Yeah, yeah, enough of the wine-talking, let's get a move on while the day's still young!"_

Pollux frowned and reluctantly handed back the bottle while everyone started shuffling out of the apartment and toward the car. Nico put his gifts on, in his pockets, or in his duffle bag while carefully cradling the gift from his father. He walked out the door, down the stairs, and eventually wound up next to the Stolls and Chris in front of Percy's sea blue new Mustang. He looked at the car then everyone else.

_"Yeah, I hate to burst everyone's bubbles, but how are we all getting in there? Or are we taking seperate cars?"_

He heard someone, one of the guys yell out 'Fuck no!' before being silence by Percy talking.

_"Chill, Tyson fixed the car up. If he can get that huge shield into a tiny watch, he can get more room in this car. Godly help, remember?"_

Nico frowned, a bit skeptical, but it was true. Tyson could make some extremely amazing things. Much to his surprise, all ten people stepped into the mustang and he didn't see any body parts popping out of the door or windows. He cautiously slid into the back, since Annabeth had taken the passenger seat. He was floored to see there was more than enough room for them all and then some. Godly help was a definite. He sat down next to Will. With a look around he grinned and re-openned the bottle, taking a sip of the strong liquid and passing it around. Then he spoke up before Percy started driving.

_"I don't know where the hell we're going, but here's to friends and good times! Bottoms up!"_

**AN: Yep. that's chapter one! I know I haven't finished TGKC yet, but I have part of it written up, plus part of the first chapter for the sequel. This story has just been floating around in my mind lately and I needed to write something lighter and cheerier, it's giving me muse. Enjoy, things will be getting funny next chapter ;]**


	2. Two: Party Like A R O C K STAR

**A/N Thanks for the favs and reviews! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**To zenbon zakura: Don't worry, Percy isn't that irresponsible. He drank at the villa, not in the car lol.**

**No, this is not one of my serious stories, more so of a stress reliever, so I'm not quite as anal about everything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, NOR DO I OWN THE HANGOVER.**

**BOTTOMS UP**

**THE HANGOVER**

_pjato-style_

_Chapter Two: Party Like A R O C K S T A R_

_Location:_

_Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Constantine Villa, Octavius Tower_

_Master Bedroom_

_Date:_

_Thursday, June 15, 2017_

_Occasion:_

_Birthday Party Aftermath_

_**The Hangover**_

Nico awoke with a fierce pounding in his head. A pained groan escaped his lips as he blinked and turned his head. He had to squint against the fierce glare of light pouring across the room. That alone had his head throbbing even worse. He attempted to rub his temples to soothe some of the ache only to realize he couldn't. Headache aside, his eyes snapped open and he tried to move his hands again. Nope. He rolled his head to look at both hands only to see that they were handcuffed to the headboard of his bed. Slowly, he began to panic. _Why_ was he chained to the bed? With a hard yank and sure bruising on his wrists, he realized he wasn't getting out without help. He'd shadow travel, but it was currently rather bright in the room.

Suddenly, he felt movement next to him and froze, almost afraid to see who or what was next to him. Why couldn't he remember anything from last night? Automatically he began scoping out the room but was interrupted by another movement, this time across his abdomen which caused him to shudder. Then he realized he was naked. That freaked him out a bit more. _'What happened last night?'_ He lifted his head to look down at his partially covered torso and was shocked to see a flurry of long black hair splayed out across his chest. He looked to his left and seen a mess of bright blonde hair, then to the right was shockingly red hair. A slender, tan arm stretched across his upper body, almost hitting the owner of the black hair in the head.

A set of bloodshot startling blue eyes flashed up to meet his. The blonde grinned widely, flashing unnaturally white teeth in his direction.

_"Mmm, good morning to you."_

He simply stared at her for a moment, floored by the events he has awaken to. Finally he speaks, his voice slightly cracking as his throat was sore and dry.

_"Mornin'. Yeah, not to be a dick, but can you uncuff me, and what the fuck happened?"_

She looked at him slightly stunned but laughed before she pushed the black haired chick. A grumble came in response and then she stretched, sending shockwaves through Nico due to their, ah, _precarious position_. A set of bleary hazel eyes met his before she reached over and pushed the red head off the bed. There was a slight screech then a thump. Both girls laughed, Nico wanted to, but he was starting to feel slightly odd. Finally the blonde spoke up, answering his questions.

_"Sure, and I don't know what happened before you got to us, but we were at the Circus Circus casino when you and your friends came in wasted as fuck. You came up to us, fell on your ass, and did some sort of karate shit to get up then said to just call you Mr. Miyagi and you'll 'wax that a-'_

He cut her off suddenly, not wanting to hear what he said, though already knowing. Circus Circus? He doesn't even remember anything past drinking the last of that wine in the outdoor terrace of this Greek-fashioned villa. She shrugged and the black haired girl reached up him, attempting to be arousing, and uncuffed him. Well, it was working. That is, until he felt like he was going to throw up his entire inner body. With effort he removed himself from the mess of sheets and females before whipping open the door to the private bathroom. Once the door opened the toilet seat was already automatically raising, saving him the time as he lurched over and expelled what he believed to be an entire years worth of alcohol. He wiped his mouth and rinsed it with water before he stumbled clumsily to the door. He noticed hanging from the top of the door were his black boxers. Those weren't even the ones he were wearing.

With a confused sigh he pulled them down and put them on before walking back to the room. He leaned against the wall, feeling woozy, and observed the scene. The blonde was already up with a robe on, the red head was just pulling one on and the black haired one was standing there in her bra and underwear. He flashed them a grin before swaying over to the door to the central portion of the villa. One he openned it, his heart skipped a beat, his eyes popped open as wide as ever, and his jaw fell open.

_"What. The. FUCK happened?"_

The three girls shuffled over and peeked around him, giggling at the sight and reaction. Apparently they had arrived after the majority of the chaos and already knew about it. Blackjack was standing disgruntled by the Grecian style pillars closest to the main doors with a sign sloppily scrawled hanging from his neck. It read _'Pegsusus Ridde $500'. _He took one look at the gaping Nico and let out an angry whinny, certainly saying many explicit things, looking ready to charge when another voice cracked the air.

_"Hey, now that's no way to talk to my cousin, Blackjack. At least not this early."_

Nico glanced at the wall to see it was two in the afternoon then looked over to see a rather hungover Percy stumble out of another room in blue trident boxers. He was cradling a throbbing head and plopped on a chair. Nico made his way over, clumsily avoiding mysterious liquid that seemed to coat the floor in various spaces, among other miscellanous objects. He sat down on the opposing chair, resting his head on the back, trying to remember what happened and why the hell there was a giant blow-up gorilla leaning awkwardly in the middle of the large room. It was large enough that the shoulders hit the ceiling, bending it oddly to accomadate it's enormous size. I took the time to look around once again, noticing that in a multitude of vibrant colors, random words were graffitied onto the wall, in what Nico assumed to be spray pain. Some were rather..._colorful_...in term, while others were just amusing. He chuckled lightly after reading one in an almost lime green that scrawled out sloppily _'Perseus likes to NUTTERBUTTERRRR'. _After reading it, he glance over to his cousin to see him sipping water, looking visibly better with each swallow of the liquid. Nico scowled while rubbing his temples. _'That lucky bastard.' _ After a few minutes of throbbing contemplation, he finally realized that in his bags were some nectar and ambrosia. He felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. _'Better late than never, I s'pose.'_

After stumbling into his room, seeing the three ladies lathering themselves with beauty products, finding his nectar, and falling back onto the chair, he took a nice, long gulp to ease the hangover. Of course he was wary of burning up and immediately laid off the moment he felt warm. He put the small cantine on the table and was about to ask Percy, who was now lounging with his feet on the remnants of a mutilated coffee table, where the rest of the gang was when he heard a loud thump. Obsidian eyes looked up just in time to see Travis trip out of his room, laughing all the while. What caught both Nico and Percy's eye was that he didn't have clothes on, but he was wrapped in a sort of mankini made completely of police tape with lipstick smeared all over himself. He shuddered and looked away. Suddenly Travis slurred out happily,

_"Man, I-I'm glad I ain't hungover!"_

He laughed again and when Nico heard another 'thump' he looked up to see Travis sprawled out with his upper half on the floor and his lower half resting on the couch. Travis blinked in a daze before cracking a grin.

_"Well shit, I think...I think I migh' be still drrrrunk!"_

Nico shook his head, grinning before getting up and stretching. His hand hit something and he craned his neck around to see what it was he touched. Hanging there, with about four others, was a large, slightly cracked disco ball. There was spray paint and some other mysterious content splattered across it, taking away from the shine and reflection. Also dangling from the ceiling, aside from various streamers and police caution tape, were a couple of slightly demolished pink flamingo lawn ornaments. Upon closer inspection, he noticed other odd things in the room, such as clothes strewn about the place, empty cans of spray paint, and an assortment of food smashed, the majority being pizza. Dark eyes flicked over to meet a sea green set.

_"Hey Perc, what the fuck happened last night? I don't remember a thing!"_

He held his head in his hands, trying to recall the events of his birthday party, but everything was black after the terrace. After glancing up, he concluded that Percy's memory was no better and Travis was still of absolutely no help.

_"Damn man, I don't know. I can only remember when we were drinking, looking at the Garden of the Gods, and then BAM! Nothin', sorry dude. Hey, have you seen Annabeth? She wasn't in the room when I woke up."_

Lips downturned in a frown and he shook his head. How would he have seen Annabeth? He just got up himself! Nico opened his mouth to speak again when the sound of clicking heels had him glancing over his shoulder. The three girls he awoke to left his bedroom and paused in the central area, giggling to themselves and looking around. Travis glance up from his odd position, squinting as if to focus before a wide grin split up his lips.

_"Heey ladies! There's enough Stoll ta go 'rounnddd!"_

He opened up his arms, as if inviting them to join him, when his lower body slid off the couch with a thump, getting a laugh out of everyone. Nico was starting to question where everyone else was. Just as the thought arose, another figure stumbled out the final guest bedroom. Will looked around with a very confused look, glancing between the people, to the room, and back to himself, with a just reason. On top of his sandy blonde hair was a golden leopard print top hat and he had a multitude of mardi gras beads ringing around his neck. Oddest yet was that he was in a pair of metallic gold boxers. It immediately reminded Nico of Rocky from that one odd musical. He enjoyed the movie, the Time Warp was amusing, but he didn't need to see Will's impression of the outfit. Hanging out of the waistband of his 'shorts' was a multitude of bills ranging in size. Ones, fives, tens, twenties, fifties, even a few hundreds. He took off the hat and out fell more money.

Everyone paused and looked at him oddly. Will looked up and blushed furiously. He shuffled over and plopped on the couch, ignoring the protests of Travis. Had it been really anyone else, well then it wouldn't be quite so surprising. It was the simply fact that it was _Will Solace_. He was the oldest, yes, but also one of the more reserved and quiet ones. You didn't have to be a child of Athena to figure out how he ended up with all that money and in that outfit. Nico and Percy exchanged looks, cracking out a laugh before one of the girls piped up.

_"Dayum, hellooo tan, buff, and sexy!"_

Will glanced up and blushed again before muttering out a low 'hey'. Nico glanced up, growing more and more irritated with their incessant giggles. To add fuel to the fire, even more girls stumbled out of the room Will had come from. They laughed wildly, making odd gestures before looking at the room and gaping. His teeth ground together and he could feel the agitation growing. The room was slowly filling up, chaos was all around him, and he _still _didn't know what the Hades went down yesterday. He began to rub his temples, trying to drown it all out, but couldn't. With an agrivated sigh, he glared up at the strangers and growled out at them.

_"Is there something we can help you with or are you all just standing there for shits 'n giggles?"_

Percy threw a pillow at his head for his lack of manners, which Nico promptly dodged. He knew that most of the girls gathered were sassy enough to whip out a comeback, but with his growing discomfort, the darkness began to radiate from him, sending hideous and fearsome vibrations out to those around. To the demigods, it was weaker and common from him, but to the mortals, it was much more terrifying. They could sense the danger and power, yet they could not pinpoint where or why. With that, they cast glances around before shuffling out of the large doors and leaving them shut with a resounding 'thud'. Nico sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. He needed to get this shit in order and fast.

_"Way to be nice, dickhead."_

He groaned, looking over to see his cousin grinning. With a smirk, he flipped him off then went back to shutting his eyes and thinking. After a moment of silence, the three demigods fighting with their memories and one simply laying in a drunken stupor, when Will spoke up.

_"Hey, I think we should try and find the others and get them up then try to figure out what went down last night."_

Nico nodded in mutual agreement and Percy mumbled out something about going to look for Annabeth and Grover. He stood up and went into the bedroom his cousin had stayed in and found nothing but a fort made out of about thirty pizza boxes. There was also what appeared to be one of those blow-up whales hanging from the ceiling by a shoe string. With even more questions and less answers he walked into another room, Will's. This one was fairly normal, all the random clothes, beads, and money strewn about aside. He peeked into the closet then left, heading to the bathroom. Upon opening the door he paused in surprise and laughed to himself. Laying mostly submerged in the tub was Pollux, but the funny part was that he was laying in an odd red gellationous mixture. He reached down, picked up an empty little plastic cup and chucked it at the sleeping blonde's head. It bounced off harmlessly but worked in waking him up. He jumped in surprise, flailling about in a confused mess of defensive motions.

_"Dude! Chill, I'm not a monster. You just need to get yer lazy ass up already. We need to find everyone else."_

Pollux cast a confused look around then looked down with an amazed expression on his face.

_"Whoa, what the fuck happened last night? Better yet, where did we get enough jello shots ta fill this tub?"_

Ahh, Nico finally got what it was that Pollux was resting in. It made sense to him. Hey, his dad _is _the God of wine and all that. Pollux stood up, gained his balance, and stepped out of the tub. He slid around, almost falling down a few times before he was steady enough to leave the room. They made their way to the central area in time to hear two sets of screams. They glanced in the direction of a more feminine scream just as Will came bolting out a room, his face red as a tomato and Katie following, holding a sheet around her body with an angry and embarrased look on her face.

_"WHAT THE FUCK? What happened and WHY did I wake up with HER?"_

She pointed just as another female bolted out of the room, heading for the doors to leave in just a robe. Nico rose his eyebrows. He would have responded to her but another scream sounded, this time accompanied by a roar. There was no moment of hesitation as those clear headed enough bolted toward the shout. Standing in the doorway was an astonished Percy. Nico looked around him and could see why he held such an expression. Hanging from the ceiling in a hamoc like a piece of meat in the butcher's was a terrifyied Grover. Beneath him, growing angrier by the second was a large Polar Bear. He gaped for a moment. Suddenly Pollux shouted out in his own shock.

_"Why is there a fucking polar bear here? We gotta get it out!"_

Nobody acknowledged his words but everyone agreed on the idea to remove the bear.

_"How are we gonna do that genius? It obviously isn't gonna walk happily with us on a leash and our weapons don't work on animals."_

_Except Nico's..._He kept quiet however, because just as Will said about the celestial weapons Katie punched him in the gut. She wasn't one to kill animals unless absolutely necessary. Grover suddenly bleated out in a frenzy before speaking in shaking tones.

_"Guys! I don't care how you get the bear outta here, just do it quick before I become chow!"_

Percy grimaced, eying the scene and trying to think of a plan unsucessfully. That's what Annabeth is for. Percy usually just charges in, but this time it isn't a monster. Nico grimmacedt before pointing at the creature. It looked up with wide eyes before it let out a groaning yawn and collapsed with a 'bang!' into slumber. Everyone glanced at Nico, who looked a little paler, though it was much better than his first time down in his father's kingdom putting all those shades and skeletons to sleep. Percy slapped him on the back before stepping over the silent animal and helping Grover down.

Once everyone was back in the central room, the room with the bear was sufficiently locked until they could figure out what to do with it, everyone sat down. Percy ran a hand through his hair and it was blatantly obvious he was getting extremely worried.

_"Where can she be? Dude, where can everyone else be? What happened?"_

Nobody had an answer. Everyone was wondering the same. Travis was finally sobering up and it was clear he was scared for his brother. Nobody had seen Connor, Clarisse, Chris, or Annabeth. Everyone sat silent, thinking for a moment. Suddenly, Travis spoke up, trying to aid in the hunt for their missing friends.

_"Hey, why don't we all check our pockets? Maybe we got something in them."_

Everyone voiced their agreement, only to notice most weren't wearing much of anything. Travis gaped at the realization of his attire, only to laugh it off. He got up and streched, making obscene sounds and gestures just to drag on his ridiculous act, bringing out laughter and remarks from most of the crew. The rest stood up and everyone went to raid their rooms and clothes for clues. Nico found little to help: his phone, a wristband for a local nightclub, and a stub from Circus Circus. He already knew he was at the Circus Circus, but now he had a time. The wristband was for LAX. For a moment he thought he had gone to an airport, but soon realized it was the club. _'Damn, I wish I could remember...'_

After pulling on a pair of jeans hanging off of the plasma tv and slipping on a shirt hanging from the light, he slid back to meet up with everyone back on the terrace. Pollux was already lounging, looking out into the Garden of the Gods. Percy followed shortly after Nico had sat down. Will came moments later. It could be heard through the open doors that Katie was trying to convince Travis to put on normal close while he deemed his outfit 'normal' in his standards. It grew silent and after a few minutes both came out normally dressed. Nico was about to speak when Percy craned his neck around to look through the doors and shouted in,

_"Oh stop it Blackjack. I'll get you a donut later. We're a little busy at the moment, 'kay?"_

He stared into the room before shaking his head and looking back to everyone. After realizing everyone was waiting on him, he grinned awkwardly and shrugged.

_"Pegasus', whatcha gonna do?"_

Pollux smirked but everything was cut-off when Nico leaned forward, throwing down the contents of his pockets.

_"Alright, we gotta get this shit figured out and find everyone else."_

Immediately the table was bombarded with whatever lied in his company's pockets. Percy, just like everyone else, contributed a phone, and tickets aside, a receipt from an ATM. Pollux had a signed crumbled picture of Nico standing with another man, shaking hands. Grover, who Nico hadn't even seen arrive, threw down nothing but a handful of sparkles and a phone number scrawled on the back of a business card. Travis by far had the most; a set of handcuffs, four various lids to drinks, two wallets, two phones, a comb, and an empty plastic sandwich bag. Katie, surprisingly lacking a purse, had little to nothing, though she did have two different room cards; one for the Luxor and one for the Bellagio. Everyone took a moment of collective silence to inspect the contents on the surface. Travis suddenly snatched back his phone, a light of revelation sparking across his face.

_"I almost forgot! I got a voicemail, I figured I'd wait until we all got together to listen to it. Didn't check the other phone yet."_

They all stared at his smiling face expectantly. He took that as a cue to listen to the message. After putting it on speaker, everyone listened in surprise._'Hey Trav, just thought I'd call ya. Yeah, this is my only call, so you better get this and pick me-I mean me AND Clarisse up. We're kinda locked up. Long story. Anyways, get yer ass down here. I think some dude is eying me up, kinda freakin' me out...' _There was silence for a moment before a couple started laughing and the remained began questioning. Travis got up, ready to go bail his brother out of jail, despite the lack of money. Katie grabbed his hand, settling him for a moment as she pointed out that there were two voicemails on the other phone. Everyone calmed down enough to listen to the two other calls. _"Uh, this is Chris. Annnd, if you got this phone, just wanna let you know it's my phone. Umm, anyway, I'm at the hospital, dunno why but just in case it's anybody I know listening to this, I'm at Vegas General or some shit like that. So, yeah, I'm not dead or arrested, don't worry. Adios." _

There were more astonished cries but they were effectively hushed by Percy, who was growing increasingly worried at the lack of evidence leading to the whereabouts of Annabeth. The final message said, _'Hey baby, it's me. I got into some shit I don't remember and now I'm in the cooler. Fuckin' pigs. Tweedle-dee is in here too. Guess we gotta get him out too. Tell the other dipshits to come get us. Love ya."_ Seven sets of wide eyes stared at the phone as if it were an alien. _That_ was Clarisse talking? Big bad drakon-slaying daughter of Ares Clarisse? They got the cursing, but the affection and calm tone? Definitely out of the ordinary for them. After a moment of twitching and silence, Nico, the unappointed leader this time around, spoke up.

_"Well, in order to remember what's happened to us, we gotta start by getting everyone together. I think we should go get Connor and Clarisse first, then check in to see if Chris is ok to leave the hospital."_

**AN: Not as amusing as I was going for, and yes, as stated before, the characters are meant to be OOC. Should I up the rating to M? There will be more possible talk of sex, drugs, and alcohol, plus much more explicit language. **

**My facts may be wrong, but I'm attempting to base it off of real Vegas locations and such, so forgive my misinformations.**

**Suggestions?**

**No, no OC's will be a major force, just the little tweeks that are needed, such as random run-ins.**


End file.
